icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jed Ortmeyer
| birth_place = Omaha, NE, USA | draft = Undrafted | former_teams = New York Rangers Nashville Predators San Jose Sharks | draft_year = | draft_team | career_start = 2003 }} Jed Ortmeyer (born September 3, 1978) is an American professional ice hockey right winger who is currently playing with the Minnesota Wild of the National Hockey League. He is best known as a defensive forward, as he has scored, on average, a point every six games in his 306-game National Hockey League career. Playing career Ortmeyer played junior hockey with the Omaha Lancers of the United States Hockey League (USHL), beginning in 1996–97; he became the first local player to participate ina a Lancers game. Although he began his first season on the fourth line, he was third on the team in scoring with 48 points in 54 games, then led the Lancers in goals with 23 and points with 59 the following campaign. During Ortmeyer's two-year stint with the Lancers, he played with two other future-NHLers – Duvie Westcott and Ryan Malone. After two years with the team, he left to begin his NCAA college hockey career. From 1999 through 2003, Ortmeyer played under coach Red Berenson with the University of Michigan Wolverines, in the Central Collegiate Hockey Association (CCHA). While with Michigan, Ortmeyer's teammates included future NHL players Mike Comrie, Jeff Jillson, Andy Hilbert, Mike Cammalleri, Mike Komisarek, Jeff Tambellini and fellow New York Rangers prospect Al Montoya. In his second year with the Wolverines, Ortmeyer tore his anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) and missed the last half of the season. The following year, after fully recovering, he was named team captain and enjoyed his most productive college hockey season with a 38-point campaign in his third year. Undrafted by an NHL team, Ortmeyer was signed by the New York Rangers. In the 2003–04 NHL season, Ortmeyer split time between the Rangers and their American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Hartford Wolf Pack. He made his Rangers' debut on November 15, 2003 against the New Jersey Devils. He then scored his first NHL goal on November 25 against Nikolai Khabibulin of the Tampa Bay Lightning. He went on to finish the season with 2 goals and 4 assists with the Rangers, but made a greater impression with his hard work and strong defensive play. Due to the 2004–05 NHL lockout, Ortmeyer spent the entirety of the following season with the Wolf Pack. He returned to the Rangers full-time in the 2005–06 NHL season, playing on a line with Dominic Moore and Ryan Hollweg, which was known as the "HMO" line, as well as on the penalty-killing unit. The three players provided energy with their strong checking; however, the 2006 off-season saw the trading of Moore to the Pittsburgh Penguins, breaking up the line. During that same off-season, Ortmeyer was sidelined indefinitely on August 14, 2006, after he was diagnosed with a pulmonary embolism. On January 2, 2007, one day after his self-predicted return date, Ortmeyer returned to the Rangers line-up after a conditioning stint with the Wolf Pack. Serving in a limited role to ease the transition, he played 5:35 during two periods of action. On January 13, in his sixth game since returning, he scored on a shorthanded penalty shot against the Boston Bruins to assure a 3–1 Rangers victory. On January 29, Ortmeyer posted a career-high points with 3 assists and was named the first star in another game against the Bruins in Boston. Having made a full recovery, Ortmeyer was honored with his second Steven McDonald Extra Effort Award for his outstanding commitment and hard work on and off the ice. He was also the Rangers' 2007 nominee to win the Bill Masterton Memorial Trophy for his dedication to the game, evident in his comeback. Becoming a free agent in the 2007 off-season, Ortmeyer signed a two-year, $1.5 million contract with the Nashville Predators on July 2. Playing in his first season with the Predators, Ortmeyer tore his ACL for the second time in his career on February 23, 2008, and missed the remainder of the 2007–08 season. He had surgery to repair his knee, but due to inactivity from the surgery he suffered from blood clots in the leg and missed the first two months of the 2008–09 season. On December 3, 2008, Ortmeyer was placed on waivers by the Predators. After clearing, he was assigned to the Milwaukee Admirals of the AHL. Ortmeyer signed a one-year deal with the San Jose Sharks on July 16, 2009. On September 27, 2010 Ortmeyer accepted an invitation to the New York Islanders training camp on a Professional Tryout (PTO). He was released on October 3. He then played on PTOs with the San Antonio Rampage and Houston Aeros of the AHL before signing with the NHL's Minnesota Wild on January 4, 2011. The Wild assigned him to the Aeros, their AHL affiliate. Ortmeyer has since been called up by the Minnesota Wild. Personal life Ortmeyer's brother, Jake Ortmeyer, is a retired professional hockey player. He currently head coaches Omaha Hockey Club Squirt AA and assist coaches Omaha AAA Hockey Club U16 team. In July 2009, he married his high school friend, Maggie Jacobson. Awards * USHL All-Rookie Team (1997–98) * USHL Second Team All-Star (1997–98) * Hal Downes Trophy - University of Michigan MVP (2001–02, 2002–03) * NCAA West Regional All-Tournament Team (2001–02) * CCHA Super Six All-Tournament Team (2001–02) * CCHA Best Defensive Forward Award (2002–03) * NCAA Midwest Regional All-Tournament Team (2002–03) * Bill Beagan Trophy - CCHA Super Six MVP (2002–03) * Steven McDonald Extra Effort Award - New York Rangers' fan-voted award for going "above and beyond the call of duty" (2003–04, 2006–07) Career statistics References External links * * Category:Born in 1978 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Hartford Wolf Pack players Category:Houston Aeros (AHL) players Category:Michigan Wolverines players Category:Milwaukee Admirals (AHL) players Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:Nashville Predators players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Omaha Lancers alumni Category:San Antonio Rampage players Category:San Jose Sharks players